His Love For Her Never Dies
by KiraMoonbeam
Summary: Zexion Loves Namine and She loves him, Vexen wants revenge in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the chartacters

Chapter 1: Namine & Zexion

Namine had been with the organization much longer than Zexion had, and to him she was different from the others. Namine was young, had blonde hair, and the prettiest eyes that Zexion had ever seen. She was much nicer than any of the other people in the organization.

"Good morning Namine." Zexion said as he entered the library

"Good morning Zexion" Namine replied half asleep. Zexion smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down to read. It wasn't long before Namine came over to the couch and lay down using Zexion's lap as a pillow.

"Have you been up all night again Namine?" Zexion asked while reading his book. Namine nodded and fell asleep. Zexion smirked and put his hand gentlely across her stomach so she wouldn't fall off the couch if she turned over in her sleep. Zexion cared for Namine deeply but didn't show her just how much he really cared for her. He wanted her to be happy; he wanted to keep her from harm. Zexion almost jumped when Namine wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and softly ran his fingers through her beautiful long blonde hair and softly kissed her forehead.

When Namine woke up she was surprised to see that she was in her room. She looked around her room and noticed a note on her desk. She picked it up and started to read it;

Namine,

You looked so peaceful when you were asleep that I didn't want to wake you up when I had to leave for a mission. So I took you to your room and put you to bed. You need to get your rest and not stay up so late researching things okay. I'll be back soon.

With Love,

Zexion

"Oh Zexion you're far too kind to me." Namine thought while she got up to get dressed and go back to the library to finish up her research. She started to wonder when Zexion was going to return and quickly finished her research and headed to Vexen's office to turn it in.

"Ah Namine have you finished your research?" Vexen asked as she walked into his office.

"Yep it's all right here Vexen" She replied dropping the folder onto his desk.

"Good work" Vexen said while looking through the folder. Namine nodded and turned to leave, when Vexen stood up and walked up behind her and held the door shut so she couldn't open it.

"Vexen what are you doing let me out!" Namine demanded getting worried.

"I don't think so Namine." Vexen replied while turning her so she was facing him and shoved her against the wall. Namine tried to scream, but Vexen covered her mouth with his hand. Vexen whispered into Namine's ear softly, "We are going to have a little bit…"

"Hey Vexen I got all the information you needed about the new world." Zexion said from the other side of the door. Vexen let out a low annoyed growl and released Namine and went back to his desk. Namine turned and opened the door to leave while Zexion reported to Vexen.

"Oh hey Namine… Is something wrong?" Zexion asked noticing her face was flushed with fear and anger. Namine didn't answer, and just walked past him and into her room and slammed the door. He shrugged and went into Vexen's office to report his discoveries of the new world. Afterward, he went to go check on Namine cause he was worried about what had happened earlier that day. He knocked on her door before opening it. Namine was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and her head buried into her pillow. Zexion went over to her and sat beside her.

"Namine are you okay?" He asked softly. Namine shook her head and looked up at Zexion with tears running down her cheeks. Zexion hugged her tightly, "Namine what happened please tell me," he begged. Namine sobbed into his chest,

"It's Vexen…He-" she was interrupted by a worried Zexion.

"What! What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Namine nodded softly before replying,

"He shoved me against the wall, and I think he was going to rape me." After saying that she shook badly with fear. Zexion held her tightly to him to reassure her that she was safe with him.

"Don't you worry Namine, he will never hurt you. I'll make sure that he pays for what he did to you Namine. I promise. Namine hugged him tightly and then asked quietly,

"Zexion why do you take care of me so much?" Zexion looked shocked when she asked him why he cared for her as much as he did.

"Uh- umm… Well I-I umm…" Zexion stuttered as he tried to find the words to say, and found himself blushing and looked away from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Zexion please tell me I need to know." She begged. Zexion sighed and looked back at Namine,

"It's because I'm in love with you and I want to be with you whenever I can" he confessed. He gasped when Namine hugged him tightly after lunging at him and knocking him onto his back on her bed.

"Zexion I thought you would never say those words, the words I've waited so long to hear."

"What really?" Zexion asked a little bit surprised.

"Of course silly I wanted to make sure you felt the same way before I told you that I'm in love with you too." She replied. Zexion smiled and hugged her tightly, he couldn't have been happier than he was right now with the girl he loved in his arms and knowing that she loved him too. Namine pulled back from the hug and looked up into Zexion's eyes, he leaned in slowly and whispered her name before kissing her ever so softly and sweetly. She kissed him back and smile happily. Zexion pulled back and mouthed the words "I love you" then wrapped his arms around her waist and laid down with her on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vexen's Plan for Revenge!

Vexen paced around the his office cursing that Zexion had interrupted him and Namine and he wanted revenge… and continue where Namine and him had left off the day before. He looked through the files that Zexion had given him to what he could do.

"Nothing! Bloody fucking nothing!" he yelled and threw the file across the room. "There has to be some way that I can get my revenge on Zexion!" he declared, (Meanwhile…)

Zexion and Namine walked together hand-in-hand smiling and talking about the different worlds. When they got to the library Zexion went to sit on the couch while Namine went to get a book for him to read to her until he had to leave for a mission that day. Zexion chuckled when Namine cam back with her favorite book, The Princess Bride for him to read.

"Namine, dear don't you ever grow bored of this book? We've read it so many times." Zexion asked

"I never grow tired of this book Zexy you know that." Namine replied giggling. Zexion only smiled and opened up the book to where they had left off last time and began to read. Namine cuddled up close and laid her head on his shoulder and listened while Zexion read the book. (Back in Vexen's office)

"Well, well, well looks like Zexion has quite the mission to go to Wonderland." Vexen smiled and laughed that he would actually accept this mission and leave his little angel behind without any protection.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Namine's Pain

Namine was pacing in her room since Zexion had left and was worried to go out into the castle because Vexen could actually get away with raping her this time. She jumped when someone knocked on her door. The only one the she could think of to be at her door was the one person that she didn't want to see. Vexen opened her door and walked in and locked it behind him. Namine's eyes grew wide knowing that Vexen had come to get his revenge on Zexion.

"What do you want Vexen?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh Namine you should know what I want by now. I want revenge on Zexion for interrupting us last time." Vexen replied walking over to her and made her back-up closer to her bed.

"Zexion saved me from you. You asshole!" Namine snapped back. Vexen smirked and pushed her roughly onto her bed and pinned her down.

"Now look what you made me do Namine. You just had to make things difficult. I'll have to punish you for that." Vexen whispered in her ear. All Namine could do is whimper and struggle. Vexen growled and pulled her hands to the head of the bed and tied them there so she couldn't escape. Then Vexen started to kiss down her neck and nip at her collar bone. Namine had to bite he lip hard to keep from moaning. She gasped when Vexen slid his hand up her dress and up her inner thigh. She tried to scream but only a whimper would come out. Vexen smiled and grabbed one of her breasts making her yelp and struggle. He got her to stop struggling and ripped off her dress eager to see what was underneath. Namine blushed and looked away as Vexen examined her almost naked body. She yelped as Vexen slowly rubbed in between her legs hitting her clit making her body go crazy.

"Vexen why? P-please s-stop." She pleaded, but her pleads fell on deaf ears. Vexen pulled her underwear off and rubbed at the opening of her pussy. Namine bit her lip harder not to moan. Vexen was getting impatient and got undressed and spread Namine's legs and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Vexen don't please I-" Namine was cut off by a sharp pain shooting through her wall. Vexen smiled at Namine's scream and went further inside her. Namine cried the whole time Vexen raped her. She screamed in agony as he released his seed inside her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and left her in her room to be alone and cry. What Vexen didn't know is that Axel had gotten back early and heard the whole thing.


End file.
